


boyfriend kiss

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: it's comfortable with chanyeol.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	boyfriend kiss

The first time doesn’t hurt, doesn’t seem like a big deal at all.

Junmyeon just touches the fading wetness on his cheek, he feels the skin under his fingertips become a little warm. 

_ It’s winter,  _ Junmyeon thinks. He looks at Chanyeol who is jogging away towards his group of friends, surprisingly not the tallest among that group, and when he glances back at Junmyeon, their eyes meet.

Chanyeol’s ears become pink as he waves, and Junmyeon waves back. He doesn’t think anything but the soft, slightly wet lips against his cheek until he’s home.

He forgets about it the next morning. He rolls out of his bed, puts on his pajamas to get himself some coffee. When his mug is half empty, the doorbell rings loudly. It startles Junmyeon, he drags his feet towards the door, opens it with a groan.

“Good morning,” Chanyeol beams, but doesn’t step in until Junmyeon opens the door wider. “I come bearing gifts.”

Junmyeon feels a phantom kiss on his cheek when he looks at Chanyeol’s glossy lips.

“What gifts?” Junmyeon asks. He’s being pushed hurriedly into the kitchen, Chanyeol’s hands are freshly out of the gloves, more warm than the house itself. They feel nice on Junmyeon’s shoulder.

“Me,” Chanyeol says once Junmyeon is holding his mug again. “I’m the gift.”

“Of course,” Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “The best gift I could ever receive.”

“People fight over me,” Chanyeol sits across Junmyeon, beaming with his hands on his chin. “You’re lucky.”

He can only hum in response. It hasn’t been long since he has been awake, he can’t comprehend most of what Chanyeol is talking about, and he’d like to focus on his nice cup of coffee. He does, however, glance at Chanyeol once in a while — after every sip, as if to check if he’s still there, or if all of this is a dream.

Chanyeol is there every time, thankfully. He’s been coming over for a couple of months now, whenever he’s free. Junmyeon isn’t sure if this is what dating is. They meet each other often, but they haven’t talked as much as they should. Junmyeon finds Chanyeol really cute, whenever he talks about whatever he’s interested in. He’s a good person with an adorable smile, and talking to him makes Junmyeon feel warm on the inside.

Chanyeol said he felt the same way too. They have gone out several times after that, but neither of them thought of calling it a ‘date’ — because it really wasn’t like a date. Junmyeon isn’t the person who goes out on ‘official’ dates unless he’s already dating someone. But he’s always had a clear idea about whether or not they were dating.

They’ve kissed once, which was yesterday. Even as friends, Junmyeon hasn’t ever received a kiss on his cheek which wasn’t meant to annoy him.

“Are we dating?” Junmyeon asks. He watches Chanyeol stop mid-sentence, eyes wide, and close his mouth. He tilts his head sideways, a confused look on his face. Junmyeon can’t help but chuckle. Chanyeol is way too cute.

“I think so?” Chanyeol says after a minute of consideration. “Are we? What’s your classification of ‘dating’?”

Junmyeon shrugs. “I guess if you were to introduce me as your boyfriend.”

“Huh,” Chanyeol’s ears become pink. “Yes, I think. Unless you’re not comfortable with that.”

Junmyeon tries to take another sip of his coffee, but it’s already empty. He puts it on the table, leans back against the chair, stares at his legs for a while before tangling them with Chanyeol’s longer ones. “I wouldn’t mind.”

It has never been like this. Junmyeon usually knows everything, he has to label everything with everything he knows. He could even define this friends with benefits situation which turned into just mindless sex too, even when that was in the transformation phase. But this doesn’t seem to bother him. It should, but it doesn’t.

He feels an odd sense of comfort with Chanyeol, like he’s allowed to make mistakes, to assume less or more of whatever they have. Being with Chanyeol, as a friend or a partner or just being with him in whatever sense that is coherent, feels like rain.

It feels like the rain which comes in through the window, reminding of it’s presence but which brings comfort with the cold gusts of wind. The kind that leaves books damp, not enough to ruin them yet damp enough to know it rained.

“I like you,” Junmyeon says. He smiles a little too wide, feeling a little silly. “You’re nice, Yeollie.”

Chanyeol preens despite his flushed face. “Thank you. I know.”

He untangles their legs to stand up. He puts the mug in the sink first, then walks to Chanyeol, cups his cheek, and brings his face closer. “For yesterday.”

He presses a gentle kiss on Chanyeol’s warm cheek, and when he moves a little back, finds Chanyeol’s surprised face, he’s embarrassed. He looks away from Chanyeol, into the living room, and starts to walk towards it as though he has some work to do.

“What?” Chanyeol yells from behind him. He’s catching up in no time, thanks to his stupid long legs. “Why did you kiss me suddenly?”

“I thought we were boyfriends,” Is Junmyeon’s boyfriend. He really doesn’t have any excuse for the kiss, but it felt so nice to kiss Chanyeol’s cheek. He wants to do it more.

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol joins him on the couch, traps Junmyeon with legs on his lap. “I thought we were. But that didn’t feel like a boyfriend kiss.”

Junmyeon is sure he’ll die if they talk any longer about this. “What feels like a boyfriend kiss?”

He already knows the answer, then why is he asking? Junmyeon wants to smack himself on the head. Chanyeol’s phone rings in his pants, and Junmyeon sighs in relief when the call is answered after just a goofy little grin on his face.

Chanyeol’s legs are still in his lap, so he just moves closer to him when he’s distracted by talking about someone in the studio. He pecks another kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek. When he turns in surprise, Junmyeon leans forward to kiss his lips.

“A boyfriend kiss, you said.”

Chanyeol is a stuttering mess.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss writing angst but now i only write to soothe myself on bad days so oh well


End file.
